Dare To Be Different
by sad-tears-of-death
Summary: Yuki confesses his feelings to Kyo who soon returns them in a fiery way. Once Shot! Yaoi YukixKyo Warning: Lemon My first but I did pretty good. R&R plz!


**Dare To Be Different**

**OnE sHoT**

**Kyo glanced nervously at Yuki before that sudden look turned deathly. He was angry, furious and aroused at the words that Yuki had just spoke to him.**

_**"Kyo I love you."**_** He'd said.**

**'What am I supposed to say?' Kyo asked himself, biting his lower lip. He'd felt sudden awkward feelings toward Yuki for the past 3 weeks but had EVER depicted them as… **_**love.**_

**"I don't know, shit I don't know what to say Yuki."**

**Yuki smiled. "You don't have to say anything just love me. Please."**

**Did he love Yuki? Is that why he'd had troubles loving Tohru? Because he loved Yuki? He couldn't understand any of it and looked away; rubbing his hand threw his orange hair. **_**What do I say? Do I love him? COULD I ever love him?**_** He thought and backed away from the purple haired teen. **

**"I don't know Yuki. I just- damn rat!" Kyo yelled suddenly, his angry meter going up drastically.**

**"I expected that." Yuki said, lowering his eyes slowly to the ground. **

**Kyo felt a tinge of guilt mixed with pain inside. What exactly was that? Yuki shook his head as if to shake away something from his hair before walking past Kyo slowly and silently; deathly silent.**

**"Yuki wait!" Kyo called and Yuki stopped but didn't look back didn't meet his eyes. **

**"Yes Kyo-Kyo?" Yuki asked, tears brimming his eyes. **_**How had he been so STUPID!? Why on earth would Kyo EVER love him? The prince, the rat the perfect teenager with a troubled past. Why would Kyo care; care at all? You fool.**_

**Kyo couldn't believe he was doing this but without another word, he stepped towards Yuki who still had his back to Kyo and wrapped his arms around the other teen. Yuki gasped in surprise and leaned back against Kyo who rested his cheek on the top of Yuki's head smiling.**

_**What he'd felt had been love after all.**_

**"I love you Yuki. I love everything about you." Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki shivered at Kyo's breath on his flesh. Yuki turned in Kyo's arms and wrapped his own around Kyo's neck before bringing his lips up to meet his. Yuki moved his tongue in the right way against Kyo's lips, trying to gain entrance. **

**Kyo gave it. Without another word, Yuki stuck his tongue into Kyo's mouth, scanning the taller teen's mouth passionately. Kyo gripped Yuki's shirt with tight fists as he moved closer to Yuki. They're bodies touched against each other and heat burst out from both of them. Yuki kissed Kyo deeper while Kyo moved his hands inside of Yuki's pants, caressing his groin lovingly and lustfully. **

**Yuki let out a moan and bucked against his hand saying Kyo's name threw parted lips. **

**"Kyo I-"**

**Kyo silenced him with a smoldering kiss and then made Yuki squeal in pleasure when he squeezed his cock.**

**"God! Just do it!" Yuki yelled, moving against Kyo's hand.**

**Kyo grinned and shoved Yuki against a tree, unzipping his pants. Yuki didn't wait when they were both naked; he shoved Kyo down on the floor and pulled himself in passion. Kyo cried out when Yuki took Kyo in his mouth and ran his tongue over Kyo's entire pride, sucking and licking. Kyo bucked himself, driving himself deeper into Yuki's mouth. When Yuki was done Kyo pulled Yuki too his feet and dropped on his knees, taking Yuki in his mouth.**

**Yuki arched his back as pleasure flooded inside him. Kyo gripped Yuki's hips as Yuki hardened. He tasted so good. Yuki grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair and cried out his name and a lot of other 'things'.**

**When Yuki couldn't stand any longer he dropped soundlessly and Kyo lay on top of him, caressing his cheek.**

**"This may hurt at first love but it won't for long."**

**Kyo inserted a finger, swirling it around inside Yuki before entering a second. Yuki winced but didn't move. Kyo wouldn't lie. He began to scissor and Yuki cried out in pleasure.**

**With no warning, Kyo pulled the fingers out and moved quickly between Yuki's legs. He turned him over and thrust inside of Yuki whose hands were in fists. He thrust and thrust, each causing Yuki to cry out louder. And then suddenly, he fell over with exhaustion. They laid there until Yuki moved to Kyo. Kyo wrapped his arm around Yuki and kissed him on the head. They lay there for awhile in Akito's room, naked and sweaty.**

**"Akito's going to be pissed." Kyo said.**

**"I don't care! That was so…." Yuki began.**

**"So what?"**

**"Wonderful!"**


End file.
